Chikya
__TOC__ Biography Chikya was born on the planet of Askaris Prime, a vast world, around three times the size of Earth, with very diverse climate zones, only a small part of it civilized. She came to this world on the continent of Orotus, in the West Araelia mountain chain encircling massive forests in the West, to one of the many the Wind harpy tribes, which occupy the many caverns littering the massive mountsins. She lives there happily as a child for ta year, when it came time for her to undergo the test of maturity, which consisted of the harpy undergoing it leaving the tribe to live alone for at least a year, in order to learn to be less dependant on others and hone its character. However, all did not go well in her case. About half a year in she was caught by poachers. They were unknowingly using cursed weapons, which causes her wounds that could not be entirely restored and sealed her magic abilities. She spent the next few months as their unwilling pet, frustrated and unable to escape. Eventually, she was noticed and bought by Antonio Vannalheim, who bought her as a familiar. He was surprised to find out that she was much more intelligent than she looked, so they developed a more partnership-like relationship, not the usual master-familiar one. She lived with him for several years, working as his courier and helper. He equipped her in a collar that allowed her to call him, or him to summon her. Eventually, during one of his jobs, they stumbled upon a peculiar breed of demons, which he was tasked with exterminating. Out of their remains Antonio managed to distil a serum that allowed him to cure the wounds dealt to her with the accursed weapons. Thus, her magical abilities were restored. Upon reaching the clearing for the first time, she found this place very entrancing. Before long, she decided to stay there. She still maintains contact with Antonio and he understands and has no qualms about her decisions. She's had many an adventure in the clearing and the forest, and many of them changed her. One of the friends she made in the clearing gave her a universal translator, which allowed her to talk normally instead of chirping. He also eventually helped Antonio bypass her immunity to magic and give her the ability to change her size. Over time, she learned to speak herself, but she keeps the translator around, since it's quite useful. Her advancing age also brought along other changes. With time, her body proportions changed a bit, and the amount of it covered by feathers decreased. For decency reasons (as explained by Antonio, she had no problems with going around as she was), she started wearing some simple clothes. She also gained three longer feathers, giving her the look similar to a cockatrice. She also is in a relationship with a boy named Felix, but he's been missing for quite a while, having been called back to his world. She misses him, but keeps a positive outlook on life. She also likes to curls up on Shaun wherever he's around, since he's so fluffy and soft. Appearence Chikya is a wind elemental harpy, as such, she has bird-like legs, wings instead of arms, a feather fan-tail and a long, prehensile tail with a feather tuff at the tip. She also doesn't have hair, instead having feathers of varying length and rigidity. Her legs have sharp talons, and she has a pair of smaller talons on each wing, helping her grasp stuff, but still far from the flexibility human hands give. She uses her feet for more complex tasks. Her eyes are dark-green and have vertical pupils. She also has sharp teeth and is very flexible, she can easily put her legs behind her head. Since she has very powerful wing muscles, her chest is pushed out a bit, giving her the appearance of having larger breasts. Feathers cover various strategic spots on her body, her wings, head, legs from thighs and down to the calves. She's actually lost some coverage with age, a natural thing for her species. Hence why nowadays she wears a ribbon bra of sorts, since otherwise she'd be constantly flashing others. Her feather coat changes thorough the year, dependant on the season, her condition, part of her life cycle, etc. Her hair feathers are long and flexible, usually tied in a ponytail. She also has longer feathers behind her ears, which are pointed, like those of elves. On her feet she has three forward-facing fingers and one backward facing ginger for each foot, each tipped with a sharp and strong claw. Her size varies. Her original size is 30-40 cm, but she's normally 170-215 cm tall (height with bent/completely straightened out legs). Abilities Obviously, she can fly, and is frankly put awesome at that, able to pull any acrobatics imagineable and even able to hover in place, or fly backwards. She's extremely agile and dexterous, able to use her tail and feet even for very complex tasks. Compared to humans she's also a contortionist, able to bent her body to a ridiculour segree, aided by her quite flexible bones. Her senses are very developed as well, she has a degree of low light vision, very acute sense of smell, hearing and eagle-like sight. She can also feel even tiny air movements with her feathers. Other than that, she can use wind magic, allowing her to even further augment her flight capabilities, as well as use it for other purposes. So far the limit of her abilities hasn't been reached, but she rarely exercises anything big. She can use these abilities for fighting, too, creating wind slashes or gusts. A very useful thing she can do is block her ears if a very loud sound is coming. She is also highly resistant to magic, which is both a blessing, and a curse, since that includes healing magic. She's affected by very few types of healing potions and even dragon healing breath has problems working on her in full capacity. Thanks to the universal translator she can understand and speak any language it supports. It can also learn new languages. Thanks to an enchantment done on her body, she can change sizes. So far, she most changes between her original size and human size, but she did once change to about twice her human size. The upper and lower limits of these changes are unknown, though severe size changes outside her safe zone require her to adjust. Her talons are quite sharp and she is pretty strong. She also has a nice singing voice, though she prefers chirping. Gallery ChikyaRedesign006.png|Chikya's current design Category:Razzy's Category:Characters